


Infect Me With Your Love (Fill Me With Your Poison)

by kradam_12321 (kay_elizabeth_roxx)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_elizabeth_roxx/pseuds/kradam_12321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the City of Angels, Adam and Tommy are called to lead in the protection of mortals--but a chance encounter with one of the damned leaves Adam reeling, his mating instinct awakened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infect Me With Your Love (Fill Me With Your Poison)

"Welcome," Adam greeted softly, looking down at the figure sitting hunched on the floor. The aura of the newly-sent pulsed vibrantly in the air--it was the beacon that had called him in. "Do you know where you are?"

The female looked up at him, her dark red hair falling across her forehead. Her eyes were large and dark, and her wings fanned out behind her, light glimmering off the downy-white feathers.

"Yes," she replied, her voice low and a little husky. "I was..... I was sent."

"Good," Adam smiled, offering a hand to help her up. "What's your name?"

"Allison," she said, looking up at him a little warily. "Who.... Who are you?"

"Adam," he replied, letting his great wings unfold to full height behind his shoulders. The sight seemed to reassure Allison, and she straightened up beside him, looking around.

"I found you," Adam said, turning around and motioning for her to follow. "That means I'm meant to look after you. Let's go."

~

"Tommy," Adam said, walking briskly into their apartment's living room, "I've found another."

Tommy looked up from where he was lounging on the couch, delicate eyebrows raising. "Seriously? Where?"

"I brought her," Adam replied, stepping aside to reveal the young girl standing behind him. "This is Allison."

"Nice to meet you," Tommy said, standing from the couch and flicking his bleach-blond hair back from his eyes. "Does this mean we need to pack up again?"

They had to, sometimes--the new ones would often come with only fuzzy recollections of the human they were meant for. And Adam and Tommy, whatever the case, were called to be their guides.

"No," Adam replied, smiling when a grateful sigh slipped from between Tommy's red-painted lips. "She knows who she was sent for. She can feel him in the city--it won't take long to track him down."

"What's his name?" Tommy asked, and it was Allison who answered.

"Brad Bell," she said, fidgeting restlessly. "I'm sure of it. We.... We need to go."

"All right," Adam said, stepping into his no-nonsense boots and ushering Tommy out through the door. "Come on, honey."

~

Allison led them through the streets of L.A. with sure-footed determination, gliding silently along the pavement. The sight was nearly blasphemous to anyone who could see and cared to look--they pushed through the smog and grime with a grim defiance of the buildings that bore down upon them, the steel as cold and calculating as the cutting edge of a knife.

It was late, and the streets glowed with a perpetual fluorescent light. The sidewalks were edged with humans partying and swaying about. They were all clueless to the holy creatures passing them by--the City of Angels rarely stopped to acknowledge its namesakes.

"Here," Allison suddenly said, looking up at the dingy apartment complex before them. "He's here. I can feel it."

"Lead the way, then," Tommy said, sweeping his arm towards the building, and Allison did.

They entered the apartment, Allison in the lead, to find a man on the couch, zipping up a pair of knee-high leather boots. He looked up at them with makeup-ringed eyes, his glossed lips puckering a little. He was young, pretty, and even slighter than Tommy, but the look on his face was far from welcoming.

"Well, I've officially lost the last of my sanity," the man--Brad--sighed, sounding resigned. "And I'm not even smashed. Damn."

"He can see us?" Allison asked Adam, eyes wide, and he nodded slightly, eyes still fixed on the human. His spirit was unmistakable--it crackled with a raw, imperfect energy, the kind that told the tale of a beautiful, wayward, often-stumbling soul.

"He can see all our kind," Adam explained. "The demons, too. His spirit is more vivid than most--that's why you're here to watch over him. The demons will want him to feed.... He'll draw them in like a beacon."

"Could you, like, not talk about me while I'm standing right here?" Brad snapped, standing up and putting his hands on his hips. "You're pretty rude, for my own hallucinations."

"You aren't hallucinating," Tommy assured him, lips twitching in something like a smirk, Brad gave him the once-over, snorting.

"And you're supposed to be, what? Angels?" Brad asked, his eyebrows raising when the three of them simply nodded.

"Does that mean I died, or what?" Brad inquired, and Tommy stifled a giggle.

"Shut up, you," Brad said, narrowing his eyes at Tommy, and Adam stepped forward, raising a placating hand.

"Maybe we should let Allison explain," he suggested, laying a hand on Tommy's shoulder and stepping back.

"I...." Allison began, moving a step closer, "I was sent for you. You've been in danger. The demons have been...watching you."

"Oh, really," Brad said, conversationally. "So now that I have a fuckin' guardian angel, do we get on some winged horse and fly into the sunset?"

"Pegasus doesn't exist, you know," Tommy pointed out from beside Adam, and Brad shot him a death-stare.

"Can I still go clubbing?" Brad asked impatiently, tapping his leather-clad foot against the floor. "Because I was kind of planning on it before you all burst in."

"Oh, of course," Allison said, seeming a little unsure of how to handle her new responsibility. "You won't even see me, if you don't want to."

"Meh," Brad said, waving a hand, "I don't really care. As long as I'm not stuck with pixie-boy over there." He pointed towards Tommy, who rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather have you, though," Brad commented, eyes raking over Adam's body, and the tallest angel smiled a little amusedly, shaking his head.

"We don't choose our mates," Adam said. "Fate does."

"I could still show you a good time, hot-angel-hallucination-boy," Brad said, then paused, waving a dismissive hand. "But whatever. I'm going out. Follow along if you so choose."

He swept out dramatically without a further word, and they all looked at each other before following.

Tommy giggled a little as they moved down the stairs, leaning into Allison.

"Looks like you're gonna have fun," he murmured, and she looked back at him a little apprehensively, lips set in a grimace.

"Just keep him safe," Adam said, once they reached the sidewalk. "We'll come by to see how things are going later."

She nodded and thanked him softly before folding her wings to her back and disappearing into the night.

~

"New ones are coming more and more often now," Tommy commented as they headed home. His wings shimmered in the streetlights, and he sighed, looking up at the sky. "Which just means the damned are becoming more and more powerful."

"Yes," Adam agreed, "but we just need to trust in the path that was laid for us."

He paused as they rounded the next corner, hovering uncertainly in the flat glow of the streetlight Something was stirring in the back of his mind.

It wasn't a premonition of trouble, exactly--it was something that gnawed at his very being, some indescribable pull. Someone was waiting.

Adam's keen peripheral vision caught sight of something shifting in the shadows of the nearest alley, and Tommy turned around at the exact same moment, his eyes blazing as he caught scent of the damned.

The scent was something completely different for Adam, even as his aura recognized an unholy presence, and then his eyes were focusing in on the lone figure edging out from the darkness.

It was a demon, that much was certain, a male one--his body was light and compact, his features angular and calculating, even cast in shadows. Spindly, webbed black wings sprouted out from his back, folded close to his shoulder blades.

The demon's gaze flicked up, squarely meeting his own, and Adam gasped involuntarily.

His eyes were big and immeasurably dark, fringed with thick black lashes. They would be the beautiful eyes of a young doe...if not for the black, slitted pupils.

The demon's lips parted, and Adam reeled backwards as a staggering shock wave shot down his spine. He felt with blinding clarity the very fabric of his being rip in two. And then, suddenly, that figure, that demon, seemed to be dragging him in, calling out to every cell in his body. He had the abrupt, overwhelming urge to _take,_ to _claim,_ and he was suddenly, unshakably sure that he would never feel whole again until he had.

He had been shattered and wholly rebuilt, all in an instant. 

"Mmpf," Adam gasped, clapping a hand over his mouth, and the demon took a staggering step towards him, shock written across his face.

Tommy was on the approaching demon before Adam could react, glowing with an unearthly light, and the demon stumbled back, raising a protective hand and baring his teeth in a feral hiss.

"No!" Adam roared, grabbing Tommy by the shoulders and throwing him back, and the demon met his eyse for only a moment before fleeing back into the alleyway.

Tommy regained his balance and stomped up to face Adam, face ablaze with fury.

" _What the--_ " he began, but Adam grabbed his arm before he could finish, dragging him home.

~

Adam shut the door behind them, and Tommy turned on him, obviously baffled.

"What the _actual_ fuck, Adam?" he asked, still bristling with indignation. "What the hell was that? I could have _gotten_ it, if you hadn't--"

"Don't you _ever_ touch him!" Adam spat, something inside him rising up in primal defense, and Tommy backed a step away, delicate features morphing in shock.

Adam collapsed down onto the sofa in a shaking heap, dropping his head into his hands and exhaling hard. It was a few more moments before he noticed the unnaturally vivid aura that was lingering around him, and he opened his palm, watching the light dance across his flesh.

"I'm sorry," he said, voice wavering. "I didn't mean to. It's just, I...."

He paused, curling the hand into a fist against his chest. The void inside him was gaping, and he could feel a glowing presence somewhere nearby, promising fulfillment. Completion.

"I need to find him," Adam said, voice low and breathless, and Tommy stood in front of him, eyebrows drawn together.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, voice thick with bafflement. "What the hell happened to you all of a sudden?"

"I.... I think I've found my mate," Adam said, giving a humorless, sickly amused laugh, and Tommy's eyes widened once again in reply, this time with disbelief.

"You _what?_ " Tommy asked, his voice slightly higher than usual. " _Who?_ "

"You know who, Tommy," Adam whispered, and Tommy took a step back, raising a hand as if to stop the situation in its tracks.

"It can't be, Adam," he said, rationally, tone almost begging. "It doesn't _work_ that way. That.... That was a fucking _demon!_ The things we're put on Earth to _combat!_ "

"I know, Tommy, I know!" Adam said, just on this side of slightly-hysterical shouting. "But I feel like I've been torn open. He sensed it; he was coming to find me! I know it."

"Adam," Tommy pleaded, his gaze a little hopeless, "Are you sure? Not to sound conceited, but are you sure that it wasn't, wasn't...?"

Adam covered his eyes, slowly shaking his head. He had always felt _something_ for Tommy throughout their centuries on this Earth, but what he'd felt looking at that demon was unmistakable. It was something that mated angels had tried many a time to explain to him: the very tying of one soul to another.

  
 It had always been described as a lightning strike of fate--you would look at the face of a stranger, or someone you'd known for eons, and suddenly, undeniably be linked. Adam had once known an angel whose mate had been killed--called home--and he had been mercifully allowed to rejoin her, some vital part of his earthly form gone.

"It wasn't a mistake," Adam murmured, raking a hand roughly through his black, shining locks. "It wasn't...you. He.... His eyes, I just...."

Adam shivered from head to toe, remembering the look in the delicate figure's eyes. The memory of his face was blinding in his mind, and the emptiness throbbed in his chest.

"I need to go," Adam said, abruptly standing up, and Tommy grabbed his sleeve, making a noise of protest.

"You can't!" Tommy argued, tugging him back. "You can't touch him. He's unholy. Your.... Your _auras_ will burn each other!"

"I can't ignore this, Tommy!" Adam snapped, pulling his arm away, and Tommy dropped his hand, eyes clouded with sorrow.

"Fine," Tommy sighed, resigned. He looked away, red lips puckering. "But at least wait until morning, all right? You.... You don't know what might be roaming the streets at this time of night."

"Okay," Adam sighed, sitting back down one the couch and curling up, something pulling at the frayed edges of his chest.

There would be no rest for him tonight.

~

He left the apartment at 4:30 a.m., unable to resist the pull any longer. He slipped into Tommy's room first, however, looking down at him. He was sprawled across his bed, white-feathered wings folded against his shoulders. It was a bittersweet sight--Adam almost wished it had been him.

Tommy had always been there with him, a soft presence to balance and ground him. In fact, he had at one time looked into those big, brown eyes and hoped for that sensation to hit him.

"I'm sorry," Adam murmured, gently sweeping a lock of hair out of the blond's face, and then he was slipping out into the thinning darkness.

He began walking, slowly and unconsciously, letting his feet carry him as they pleased. The feeling tickling at the back of his mind only carried a vague sense of direction, so all he could do was let his instincts guide him, winding through the narrow streets and alleyways.

He paused uncertainly in the center of a narrow alley, looking around with icy-blue eyes. And what a sight he must have been to anything that could see--an angel cloaked in shadows, great, snowy-white wings spread out behind him.

There was the smallest of rustles from the shadows, and then a dark figure was emerging, cautiously edging out into the dim light. Adam braced himself to feel repulsion, to experience the natural fight-or-flight instinct that came with their violently opposing natures--but what he ended up feeling was very different. The sight of him threw the ache in his chest into overdrive, and every individual cell in his body vibrated with a nervous energy, screaming for him to reach out and touch flesh.

They stared at each other for a long moment in tense silence, Adam taking the opportunity to study the demon's face. His jaw was a sharp cut, he noticed, accentuating the soft, full curve of his bottom lip. And his eyes were exactly the same as Adam remembered them--dark but somehow still bright, both closed off and expanding.

The demon was the one to eventually break the silence--his voice was soft as velvet, but wary.

"Is.... Is the other one with you?"

"No," Adam replied, his mouth as dry as cotton, the words sticking in his throat. "It's...only me. What's.... What's your name?"

The demon looked away, delicate black wings spreading a little. He half-smiled, and there was something immeasurably sad about the gesture.

"It's been a long time since someone has called me by my name," he murmured, looking up at him from under his lashes. "It's Kris."

"Kris," Adam repeated, and the name felt right on his tongue--it felt _perfect_. "I'm Adam."

"Adam," Kris repeated, just as he had, then simply looked at him.

Adam stepped forward when he paused, his heart thrumming in his chest. He edged into his space, and their auras met in a meshing of all that was opposite, stunning them both.

Adam saw Kris stiffen, instinctively shrinking away from the glowing light, and Adam reached out, grabbing his hand to stop him.

He gasped at the jolting shock of energy that traveled between them, his flesh stinging, and Kris howled in surprise, stumbling back against the wall.

Kris looked up at him with wide, terrified brown eyes, cradling his hand to his chest, and Adam brought a hand to his mouth, exhaling slowly.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, stricken, and Kris pressed himself back against the bricks, flinching away as Adam approached again.

"Shh.... It's okay now, see?" Adam said, rubbing his hands lightly over Kris' shoulders, fingertips ghosting along his pale skin. The meeting of their flesh somewhat appeased the crippling need throbbing in his chest, filling him with a warm, slowly pulsing light.

Kris' eyes were still wide with fear, despite the comforting touch, and he grabbed Adam's wrists, nails digging into his skin.

"What have you done to me?" Kris asked, voice low, and Adam took a surprised step backwards, looking down at him.

"This isn't how it's supposed to /be/!" Kris continued, eyes darkening with fear and anger as he spoke. "We _spawn_.... We don't choose partners for life!"

His lip curled before he went on. "And even if we did, it wouldn't be with _angels!_ "

"I don't know how it happened, Kris," Adam said, hands cupping his face and touching his chest. He was unable to break the contact--he was drunk on the sweet scent of his skin. "But you _must_ feel it, too. The greatest power of heaven has linked us."

Adam's crumbling restraint finally shattered, his instinct taking over his actions, and he leaned down, meaning to capture his lips in a kiss. But Kris, to his surprise, pushed him away and bared his teeth, hissing defensively at him.

" _Don't,_ " Kris growled, something dark shadowing his eyes. "I can't.... I don't want this! I never wanted this! I don't even believe in-- _Dammit!_ "

He groaned and pushed past him, his wings drawn to full height.

"I hate you," Kris said, looking back at him, his face twisted in pain. "I.... I should hate you! Just.... Forget you ever saw me."

He melted quickly into the darkness, then, and Adam stumbled back against the wall, some ancient yearning stabbing him in the heart again and again.

~

Adam returned to the apartment an hour later to find Tommy pacing the living room, his wings fluttering agitatedly behind him.

"Adam!" Tommy exclaimed, voice thick with both relief and anger. " _Where the hell have you been?_ I woke up at 4:30 in the frickin' morning, and you were just _gone--_ "

"I found him," Adam reported, blankly, and Tommy stopped dead in his tracks, a crease appearing between his eyebrows.

"Then, are you two...?" Tommy asked, trailing off and gesturing vaguely. Adam could fill in the rest of the sentence for himself-- _are you two mated now?_

"No," Adam said, rubbing a hand over his face and laughing a hollow laugh. It was the final step, what Tommy was speaking of--the joining that cemented the bond. "He.... He was afraid. He told me that he hated me. He told me to...forget that I'd ever seen him."

"Does that mean it was.... a misunderstanding?" Tommy asked, stepping towards him, and Adam shook his head.

"It wasn't a mistake," Adam insisted, sighing and sitting down onto their couch. "I know he felt it, too. He didn't affect me like other demons do. I wanted...."

Adam stopped, shivering hard, and Tommy looked over at him with dark, inscrutable eyes.

"But he left?" Tommy asked, and Adam slowly nodded, hunching down against the abrupt throb of pain the words brought forth.

Tommy turned away and put his hands on his hips, head falling forwards.

"I don't understand," Tommy mumbled, shoulders shaking ever so slightly. "This is only going to bring you pain. I.... I just...."

"Tommy," Adam said, heart throbbing in response to his words, and he stood up, wrapping his arms around Tommy's waist from behind.

Tommy sighed shakily and leaned back into him, his delicate white wings nestled in against his chest.

"I'm sorry," Adam murmured, nuzzling his face into his neck and petting his soft, silky hair. "I'm sorry. I.... I had hoped it would be you, before all this. But.... I can't help it. I need...."

"What's his name?" Tommy asked, voice thick, and Adam sighed, hands clasping just above his slender waist.

"Kris," he said, the name warm on his tongue even as he regretted the reaction it garnered in Tommy. "His name is Kris."

Adam pressed a soft kiss to his temple when he didn't respond, and Tommy turned his face, looking up at him with sweet, sorrowful eyes.

He was beautiful, but there was nothing stirring in his chest beyond a vague sadness, and a faraway longing.

"I'm so sorry," Adam breathed, against his jaw, and then he was letting him go and disappearing into his bedroom.

~

Kris stumbled out from around the building, hand clutching at his chest. Black, thick blood was oozing out from between his fingers, splattering the sidewalk with round, dark spots. The demon slums were no easy place to live--the damned were forever turning on each other; greed and hate their only allies.

Kris had been like that. He'd been just like the others, and the throbbing ache that seemed to encompass his entire body was constantly reminding him of the change. That ache, of course, had nothing to do with his wound.

He was the abyss, the abyss was he. It was a simple equation, and a hopeless one...until _he_ had appeared out of nowhere.

His face was imprinted in Kris' mind even now, half-delirious with pain as he was. Angels had always been enemies, glowing with a light that burned his flesh and repulsed the dark creature inside of him--but this one had torn him open with only a glance.

Adam had introduced emotions to him that were only a vague, inexpressible concept to him before, ones that flooded him, drowned him. Demons spawned without love, or really any emotion at all: except, perhaps, spite. Despite this, Kris recognized his mate for what he was: he was an _angel,_ the cosmic opposite of everything he was. It was like black and white, oil and water.

Kris was terrified.

It had been weeks since he'd seen the Adam's face, and the previously numb nothingness in his chest had been replaced by a raging monster, clawing at his insides. It was as if his body finally realized what it had been missing all this time, and was demanding it be found, and claimed.

He needed to see him. Right now.

Kris coughed, blood dribbling out from the corner of his mouth. He paused and glanced around, before wiping his chin and continuing on, lips set in a grim line. This meeting couldn't wait.

His wings drooped feebly behind him, and he trudged along, letting the whispering sixth sense in the back of his mind direct his steps.

Kris could sense Adam well before he saw him; his aura was a beating pulse in his head. He paused in the shadows once he _could_ see him, however, his body thrumming with the sight.

The angel was walking slowly, the handsome line of his profile angled towards the ground. He appeared to be alone, and Kris watched as he paused, wings spreading out behind him as he glanced around uncertainly.

"Adam," Kris rasped, stepping out into his path, and Adam's eyes grew impossibly wide at the sight of him, blood-stained and exhausted.

"Kris!" Adam cried, obviously shocked, and Kris' last sensation as he slumped to the ground was that of long, solid arms wrapping around him.

~

Adam sat down on the edge of the bed, gazing at the injured demon lying below him. He had carried Kris home, cradled in his arms, and wrapped his wounds as best he could.

His blood had been everywhere, but it hadn't burned Adam's flesh--even when his hands were smeared with it. It was just one more thing to puzzle over, and Adam sighed, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin of Kris' inner wrist.

The contact of their flesh seemed to be the only thing keeping him sane at the moment, and he closed his eyes, focusing on the touch. Kris had stumbled out of nowhere and collapsed, bleeding everywhere. He had been so still....

Adam exhaled harshly and pushed the thought from his mind, opening his eyes and looking down at his unconscious mate. His eyes softened at the sight, and he raised Kris' hand to his lips, kissing gently across his knuckles.

Despite the way things had been left between them, he couldn't help the tenderness unfolding inside him. It was strange, having these undeniable feelings for a near-stranger, a _demon_ , at that.... But, at the same time, it wasn't strange at all. It was as natural as breathing.

Kris' eyes fluttered open a moment later, blank and hazy staring up at the ceiling, and Adam gently brushed a lock of hair away from his forehead, breathing a sigh of relief.

Kris' slitted eyes finally focused on his face, and he instinctively flinched away from the touch, making a pained noise when the movement pulled at his wound.

"Shh, it's all right," Adam cooed, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't move. You're injured."

"It hurts," Kris whimpered, quietly, and Adam bit his lip, eyes clouded with stress.

"I know, honey. I was so afraid," Adam murmured, eyes tracing the thick silhouette of the bandage underneath his shirt. "You came out of nowhere. What.... What happened?"

"This isn't the first time," Kris simply replied, pushing himself up onto his elbows and avoiding Adam's eyes. "The damned have only enemies."

" _Someone did this to you?_ " Adam asked, incredulously, his lips parting in a snarl. "Who was it? No one touches you--I'll kill them before I let them hurt you again. Just tell me--"

"It doesn't matter," Kris insisted, pressing a hand to Adam's chest to still his furious threats. "To one another, we are all nameless. Faceless."

Adam's eyebrows scrunched together, and he laid a hand on Kris' chest, resting his fingertips ever so gently against the bandage. Tingling waves of electricity were traveling between them--Adam could feel the warm vibrations against the palm of his hand.

He could also feel himself falling headfirst into the magnetism of Kris' skin, sinking into Kris' eyes and the softness of the sheets. The sight of him laid across his bed only fanned the fire, and he leaned down, pausing for only a moment before capturing those soft, full lips in a kiss.

Adam stroked his tongue across Kris' reddened bottom lip, tasting him, and sparks crackled out from the joining of their bodies and mouths, ecstatic pleasure bubbling up from low in his stomach.

And Adam could _feel_ Kris trying to resist, trying to push him away--but soon enough he was mewling helplessly into his mouth, thin fingers tangled into his hair.

They parted with a soft, wet noise a few long minutes later, breathless and gasping against each other's mouths, and Kris scrabbled at his chest, reaching under his t-shirt to peel off the bandage.

"I felt.... It's healed," Kris rasped, shock written across his face, and he guided Adam's hand under his shirt to feel the smooth, muscular planes of his chest. Adam's next inhale was rough with surprise--where the bloody gash had previously been, there was now nothing but hot, velvet flesh.

"Angels regenerate," Adam breathed, and Kris looked up at him, pupils as thin and slitted as Adam had ever seen them.

"We don't," he replied, fear evident in his voice, and Adam cupped his face in his hands, meeting his gaze.

"Do you understand how special this is, Kris?" he asked, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth and nearly shuddering at the buzz it created. "Our mating, it's.... It's one of a kind."

"We aren't mated yet," Kris mumbled, looking away. "Maybe the final act will kill us--this isn't how it's supposed to work. It's not normal."

"We were meant to love each other," Adam insisted, rubbing his hands down Kris' chest and kneading at his thighs. "I know it...and I know you can feel it, too. Me touching you like this--how does it make you feel, baby? All you need to do is tell me you'd be happier if I left."

"Stop giving me ultimatums," Kris shot back, and Adam nuzzled into his neck, kissing the soft flesh beneath his lips.

"Then tell me you don't want me," Adam said, gripping his slender hips, and Kris growled.

"Fuck you," he said, no heat behind the curse, and then he was arching nearly involuntarily into the caresses, purring in pleasure. Adam touched his body with the reverence of a man given the prize of a millennium, and Kris curled a hand around the back of his neck, tugging him down to steal a kiss that was all teeth.

Adam couldn't help the little noise that escaped his throat, and he lowered his face to Kris', tongue playfully teasing at the seam of his lips.

Kris gasped as two of Adam's fingers traced up the inseam of his jeans, and Adam took the opportunity to flick his tongue against Kris' cherry-red, moist lips, before delving inside.

Adam teased his tongue against Kris', begging for it to come out and play, and Kris hooked a calf around his thigh, tongue slipping out and tangling with Adam's.

Adam sucked hungrily on the sweet offering, and Kris' little gasping noises made something deep in his chest throb, demanding more.

Always more.

Adam pulled back with one last, slow lick, and the arm Kris had around his neck loosened only enough to let him pull back for air.

They lay in silence for a long minute, letting their racing heartbeats slow, until Kris raised his chin and breathed a confession against his mate's wet lips, their noses brushing together.

"I was lying, before," he murmured, carding his fingers slowly through Adam's dark hair. "I.... I don't.... I couldn't hate you. I wanted to-- _I should._ But I...."

He paused, looking up at him from under his lashes and biting at his bottom lip. "I tried to ignore it, but for some reason, I.... I _need_ you."

"Kris," Adam breathed, twining his fingers through the ones caressing his cheek, and he leaned into him, tongues barely brushing as they shared a soft, sweet kiss.

"Adam?" a familiar voice suddenly called, a little shriller than usual. "Why is there blood on the floor?"

Kris stiffened beneath him, eyes going wide, and Adam cussed under his breath. He'd forgotten about Tommy--he'd been out somewhere when Adam had carried Kris inside.

"Adam?" Kris asked, clutching at his biceps, and Adam shushed him with a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"It's just Tommy, love," Adam murmured, nuzzling at his temple. "He knows I've been mated."

"Is he the one who was with you that night? The one who tried to...?" Kris started, bristling and flicking his eyes over towards the window, as if he might escape.

"Yes, but--" Adam started, cut off by Tommy's second call, this time accompanied by a knock on the door.

"I'm gonna break this fucking thing down if you don't answer me!" Tommy warned, and Adam was smart enough to know that he was probably serious.

"Just a minute, Tommy!" Adam replied, turning his attention back to Kris.

"Can I leave?" Kris whispered, gazing up at him, and Adam pressed a light kiss to his cheek, inhaling the delicious scent that his essence greedily absorbed.

"He won't hurt you, darling," Adam assured him, running a thumb lightly along his cheekbone. "Nothing will ever hurt you.... Not as long as I'm here."

Kris was still visibly apprehensive, despite the promise, but he relaxed some at the soothing kisses Adam offered him.

"Will you let me introduce you?" Adam asked, once they were off the bed, and Kris nodded a little, twining their fingers together and hiding his face against his shoulder.

Adam led them out into the living room, where an expectant Tommy was standing, and Kris flinched away from the other angel's glowing aura, fingers tightening around Adam's.

Tommy's face showed unfiltered shock as he glimpsed Kris hiding half-behind Adam, and he looked up at Adam, lips tight.

"You brought him here?" Tommy asked, and Adam felt Kris shudder nervously against him.

"He was injured," Adam defended, and Tommy raised a slender eyebrow.

"Was?"

Adam shot him a look that hopefully said "later," and Tommy obviously understood, because he said no more.

"This is Kris," Adam finally said, coaxing Kris out from behind him. He stepped forward only reluctantly, looking at the ground and keeping an arm anchored safely around Adam's waist.

Adam knew how he must have looked to Tommy, with his slit pupils and black bat-like wings, and something indecipherable flashed through Tommy's eyes when Adam pressed a reassuring kiss to his temple.

"And you're...Tommy?" Kris asked, muscles loosening a little at the press of Adam's lips, and Tommy only nodded.

"You'd better take good care of him, demon," Tommy said, abruptly, his voice low, and Kris stuttered a little, before wiggling out of Adam's grasp and quickly disappearing into the bedroom.

Adam shot Tommy a look before following him, closing the door to the bedroom behind them. Kris was halfway out the window by the time Adam caught up with him, and he wrapped an arm around his waist, gently tugging him back inside.

Kris came with relatively little protest, sinking back against his chest with a sigh. Adam kissed the dip of his neck and the curve of one black wing, nuzzling his face against his soft, brown hair.

"I'm sorry," Adam murmured, the curves of his body nestling in behind Kris'. "He's.... He's still getting used to the idea."

"You live here with him, then?" Kris asked, avoiding Adam's eyes, and the other male turned him around to face him.

"Yes," Adam said, slowly, watching in slight concern as Kris bit his lip. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, the way he speaks...." Kris started, trailing off and looking up at him with uncertain eyes. "Before this, were you two...? Did I...ruin something?"

"No, darling," Adam assured him, pressing light kisses all over his face, "and even if we were something before...it doesn't matter now. I.... I've waited for _centuries_ to find my mate on this earth."

Adam paused, breathing against his lips. "Now kiss me."

Kris' eyes misted at the words, as Adam's lips caught his own lips in a firm kiss, and Adam wrapped his arms around his shoulders, drawing him close.

Kris slipped his arms around Adam's waist, hands laying curled against his lower back, before pulling back to bury his head against his chest.

Adam smiled, stroking his fingers through his hair, and Kris pressed a kiss to his throat, Adam's purr of contentment vibrating against his lips.

"I should go," Kris murmured, and Adam only tightened his hold, cradling Kris closer to his body.

"Or you could stay with me tonight," Adam suggested, and Kris shuddered against him, fingers clenching into the back of his t-shirt.

"Not yet," Kris declined, barely a whisper, and Adam nodded in understanding, running his hand lightly along the upper curve of his wing.

"I'll stay close by," Kris quietly promised, laying his head against the dip of his neck, and Adam nodded gratefully, squeezing his slender waist.

"Come back to me soon, darling," Adam murmured, and Kris nodded in agreement, eyes thick with something that made Adam's insides buzz.

Adam cupped his mate's cheek in a warm palm, tilting his face to fit their mouths together, and Kris just leaned into it, soft, wet tongue caressing his own.

They ended with a delicate clinging of lips, and Kris gazed up at him, touching his face.

"Goodnight," Kris said, slipping out the window, and Adam replied with a soft goodbye of his own, the aching absence in his chest already reopening.

~

"What they hell was that, Tommy?" Adam asked, angrily, and Tommy lowered his eyes, crossing his arms.

"I just told him he'd better take care of you," he mumbled.

"And made it sound like a death threat!" Adam replied, aggravated. "You already tried to attack him once--he was nervous about you as it was. And maybe the worst part is, he was _trying._ And you obviously weren't."

Tommy stood his ground for one more moment, before half-turning away and sighing, rubbing tiredly at his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Adam, okay?" he mumbled, averting his gaze. "It's just.... It was _strange_ , all right? It was strange seeing you look at a demon like that."

"He's more than just a demon," Adam replied, his jaw set firm. "He has emotions, too. Don't treat him like some kind of urchin, all right?"

"Okay," Tommy agreed, looking at the carpet, and Adam strode up to him, grabbing his chin and tipping it up to meet his eyes.

"Please, Tommy," Adam pleaded, gaze earnest, "don't make me make that choice. Don't make me choose between the two of you. If he can give it a shot...so can you."

Tommy was silent for a moment after Adam released him, eyes going distant before briefly meeting his.

"Okay, Adam," he murmured. "I'll try. It may baffle me, but...I'll try."

"Thank you," Adam said sincerely, and then Tommy was walking into his arms and closing his eyes, just holding on.

"He was...injured?" Tommy asked, after a moment, and Adam nodded.

"Yes. But I.... I healed him, Tommy," Adam said, and Tommy pulled back a little, looking up at him with wide eyes.

" _How?_ " Tommy asked, incredulously.

"I don't know," Adam said, shaking his head. "We were just.... We were just kissing, and then...."

"You would be the one to break all the rules, Adam," Tommy said, smiling weakly, and Adam tightened his hold on his waist.

The rules were pretty much irrelevant at this point.

~

Adam cracked one eye open, stretching his arms above his head and arching his back. Sunlight filtering in from the window stabbed at his tired eyes--he must have left the drapes open last night.

He turned his head to the side and fully opened his eyes, jumping a little when he came face-to-face with a figure reclining in the armchair by his bed.

The shock, combined with the sight of Kris relaxing so casually in his bedroom, knocked the breath out of him, and he put a hand to his chest, staring at him with wide eyes.

Kris just shot him a crooked smile. "Sorry."

"Kris," Adam said, with a surprised little laugh, "You scared the shit out of me. How...?"

"The window was unlocked," he simply replied, looking away a little shyly. "I was watching you sleep."

Adam's face softened, and he smiled, propping his head up in his hand.

"Were you, now?" Adam said, pulling down the comforter and patting the space beside him. "If you're going to break into my house, then, you might as well come lay down with me."

"Do you always invite random intruders into your bed?" Kris asked, toeing off his shoes and crawling up beside him, and Adam wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close.

"Believe it or not, darling, I don't get very many random intruders," he murmured, burying his face into Kris' hair and inhaling his sweet, intoxicating scent.

"I'm glad," Kris half-smiled, and Adam grasped his chin, closing his mouth over Kris' pink, full bottom lip.

Every time they touched, it got worse. Even now, their relatively chaste kisses, and the press of Kris' fully clothed body, was enough to make him ache.

It was becoming harder and harder to resist that compulsion--that urge to take the last step and claim Kris as _his_ , irrevocably.

He rolled over onto Kris, resting his weight on his elbows and flicking his tongue against the demon's, and Kris whimpered, instinctively spreading his thighs.

Adam moaned and settled down between them, their lips connected by a thin trail of saliva as Kris explored his bare chest with shaky hands.

Adam reached back to grab Kris' knee, hitching it up around his hip, and Kris bit his lip hard, arching up to feel him.

"Do you have any clue what you do to me, Kris?" Adam groaned upon feeling Kris' excitement pulsing against his own, and Kris whimpered in reply, tugging on his bottom lip.

"This is what you do," Adam murmured, rocking their hips together, and Kris gasped, eyes fluttering shut.

"Adam," Tommy called, from elsewhere in the house, "Allison just called! She says she's having some kind of trouble with Brad. You're the one meant to look after her, princess; get up and we'll go!"

Adam squeezed his eyes shut, dropping his head down against Kris' shoulder and groaning. _Really_ , Allison had to call _now?_ Because Kris was wiggling beneath him, hard cock branding his stomach, and Adam was pretty sure the words _stop_ and _leave_ were no longer in his vocabulary.

Kris whined when Adam rolled off of him, and he shushed him with a soft, wet kiss, one that _really_ didn't help the situation.

"Adam," Kris pleaded, tugging at his wrist, and the angel shuddered from head to toe, his entire body buzzing with the pleasure of his touch.

"I need to go, baby," Adam said, tracing his fingers over the column of heat between Kris' thighs, and the demon whimpered, slit pupils blown with pleasure.

"You can stay here until I come back, if you want," Adam offered, leaning over him, and Kris stretched up to kiss him, trailing a hand down Adam's thigh.

"Wanna come with you," Kris said, looking up at him from under his thick, black lashes. "Is that...okay?"

"Of course it is, gorgeous," Adam smiled, mouthing at his neck, and Kris purred, arching his head back for more.

"It's really sexy when you do that, you know," Adam rumbled, scraping his teeth over his jugular, and Kris sighed, curving a hand around the back of his neck.

"Adam Lambert!" Tommy shouted through the door, and Adam unwillingly raised his head, crawling out of bed.

"Just lemme get changed," Adam called back, rummaging through his closet and drawers.

Once he'd assembled an outfit, he turned back to look at Kris, smirking when he caught his brown eyes fixed on the cloth covering his ass.

  
 

"Like what you see?" Adam teased, turning sideways to give him a view of the thick, upwards curve of his cock tenting out the fabric of his pajama pants.

Kris licked his lips, his gaze fixed on the imprint of Adam's cockhead showing through the cotton, and Adam's eyes went heavy-lidded as Kris' hand slid between his thighs.

"You're killing me here," Adam said, every fiber of his will focused on staying on this side of the room. "I'm gonna go change. You try and...cool down, yeah?"

"All right," Kris said, sprawled across the mattress with his hand grazing his thigh, and Adam shut the bathroom door before his tenuous self-control could shatter.

Adam quickly pulled on his clothes and fixed his hair, trying his hardest to ignore the throbbing flesh between his legs.

By the time he entered the bedroom again, his body had cooled somewhat, but it was apparent his pants had no chance of concealing the semi he still sported. One look at Kris, now sitting on the edge of the bed, showed him to be in an identical state. Well, he supposed it would have to do. Maybe Tommy wouldn't notice.

Kris stood up as he approached, stretching up to give him a quick kiss before letting him lead him out of the bedroom. Tommy was impatiently waiting, and he glanced up, looking surprised to see Kris.

"Where did you come from?" Tommy asked, not unpleasantly, and Kris stuttered a little, blushing.

"He broke in," Adam said, fondly, and Kris blushed harder, hiding his face against his mate's shoulder.

"I did not," he protested, whisper-quiet, and Tommy laughed.

"Come on, then," Tommy said, motioning towards the door, and Adam and Kris followed him out, moving swiftly down the stairs.

"Alli said they were at Brad's apartment," Tommy reported once they were outside, and Adam nodded, taking Kris' hand in his and following behind.

Kris watched the pavement as they went, keeping close to Adam's side. He couldn't sense any of his own kind out--they wouldn't be in broad daylight--but he was still wary.

What he hadn't told Adam was that the demon who had attacked him had seen them that first night in the alleyway. He'd watched them, and, a few weeks later, lashed out in pure spite and disgust. Kris shuddered, clinging closer to Adam. He wouldn't lose him, no matter the claws and bared teeth he had to face.

They arrived at Brad's a few minutes later, and all stopped dead upon entering, eyes wide. Adam couldn't decide if the scene was comical or terrible--Brad was sitting on the couch, gagged and handcuffed to the coffee table, and Allison stood over him, impatiently tapping a foot.

"Are you going to listen to me yet?" Allison asked, and Brad turned his face away in an obvious denial, eyes absolutely murderous.

"What the _fuck?_ " Tommy eloquently voiced, after a long pause, and Allison looked down disapprovingly at the man on the couch.

"He's determined to go out," she explained, "Even though I know something bad is waiting if he does. "

"So.... What's the gag for?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow, and Allison waved a dismissive hand.

"He wouldn't shut up."

Tommy giggled beside Adam, and Brad shot him a poisonous look.

"Where'd you get handcuffs, anyway?" Adam asked, and Allison looked a little confused.

"They were just lying on the coffee table," she said, reaching over to pull off his gag. "Guess we don't need this anymore."

Brad started talking as soon as she removed it, indignant. "You expect me to spend my entire day inside, just because you have some fucking _feeling?_ And you use my own sex toys against me, what the _actual--_ "

"An angel's sixth sense shouldn't be underestimated," Adam commented, and Brad rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Can you, like, _let me out_ now?" he bitched, jangling the short chain, and Allison finally complied, pulling a key out of her pocket and unlocking the cuffs.

"It's about fucking time," Brad sniffed, rubbing at his wrists and putting the cuffs aside. "Hallucination angels shouldn't mess with my sex toys."

Tommy snickered, and Allison finally really looked at them, eyes falling on the figure half-hidden behind Adam's body.

"Adam...?" she questioned, some ingrained fear present in her tone as she spotted the wings, and Adam took his mate's hand in an obviously protective gesture, making it clear that he was with him.

"This is Kris," Adam said, wrapping his arms around Kris' waist and pulling him close to his chest, and Kris nodded, making eye contact for only a moment before returning his gaze to the ratty carpet.

"It's a long story," Tommy helpfully supplied, standing off to the side. "In short, these two defy the laws of nature."

"Ouch," Brad said, mildly, from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Um...." Allison said, looking puzzled. "What?"

"We were mated," Kris mumbled from the relative safety of Adam's neck, cheeks flushing when everyone turned to look at him.

"So now not only am I being handcuffed to furniture by angels, I'm also being made to believe angels and demons hook up? Seems like a rather promiscuous group," Brad said, preening a little under the multiple death-stares he received. "What?"

"Ignoring him," Allison said, shooting Brad a look. "That.... That's different. Has that...?"

"It's never happened before, as far as I know," Adam replied, fingers playing with the short hairs at the nape of Kris' neck. "But it did."

"Well, feel free to fuck in front of me whenever you please," Brad airily announced, waving a hand.

"Can we just gag him again?" Tommy asked, looking down at him in distaste.

"I'll stab you with my stilettos if you try, pretty boy," Brad threatened, raising his legs, clad in a knee-high leather stiletto boots, as evidence.

"Why are we here again?" Adam asked, and Allison snapped back to attention, leaving Tommy and Brad to bicker.

"I've felt demon activity nearby all day long," she reported, continuing once Tommy paused to listen. "I thought it might have something to do with Brad, so I didn't let him go out."

"That was probably a wise dec--" Adam started, cut off when the window across the room shattered inwards in a million shards of glass.

The demon landed on all fours, the glass crunching beneath him as he looked around with completely black eyes. Two more dark figures swung in after him as he bared his teeth, pouncing at Brad's frozen figure in an lithe, inhuman leap.

Brad squeaked a little and stumbled over the coffee table, and Adam shoved Kris safely back against the nearest wall, placing himself between Brad and the nearest demon.

The lean, male demon hissed and spat as their auras came into contact, trying to duck around him, but Adam grabbed his arm, dragging him away.

The contact burned Adam's flesh, but he tolerated it, the demon howling as Adam grabbed his throat and held him down. Adam's other hand raised, ready to strike--but suddenly, the demon's face was Kris', those black, rage-filled eyes his mate's slitted ones.

He hesitated for only a moment, caught in the illusion, but it was long enough for the demon beneath him to wiggle away from his grip and lash out, nails raking across his bicep.

Adam stumbled back a step, eyes wide and shocked as blood spurted from his wound, and suddenly, Kris was there, taking the other demon to the ground.

Kris' eyes were dilated and black as they rolled together, his teeth bared in a feral snarl. They struggled for a moment, snapping and clawing, and then Kris was sinking his teeth into the other demon's shoulder.

The demon screamed in primal pain and fury, and Kris bit harder, black blood gushing out across them both.

Then Kris' back was to Adam, his hands moving sharply, and the other demon abruptly crumbled to dust beneath him, blood evaporating off the floor in a black swirl of smoke.

  
The other demons had already been dispatched at Tommy and Allison's hands, and Tommy walked up, laying a cautious hand on Kris' shoulder.

Kris turned on him and snapped his teeth, blood smeared down his front, and Tommy backed away with hands raised, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Kris!" Adam said, voice high and sharp with shock, and Kris crumpled to the ground at the sound, mindless rage abruptly draining from his eyes.

Kris' slitted eyes were suddenly brimming with tears, and he covered his face, black-smeared hands trembling.

"I'm s-sorry," he gasped, from between his fingers, and then he was jumping to his feet with a pained little noise, disappearing into the bathroom with a slam.

Adam was quick on his heels, and he opened the door to find Kris slumped down against the wall across from the sink, trembling hard.

"Kris," Adam said, eyebrows lowered in concern, and Kris flinched away from his touch, looking up at him with wide, wet eyes.

His face and clothes were streaked with drying blood, and Adam took his shaking hands in his own, kneeling beside him.

"Are you hurt?" Adam asked, gently, and Kris shook his head, eyes skittering away.

"Let's get you cleaned up, then," Adam said, helping him up and bringing him to the sink.

Adam put Kris' hands under the water, carefully rubbing the blood off his fingers before grabbing a hand towel and wiping off his face and chin.

Adam threw the towel into the bathtub, turning back around to find Kris gripping the edge of the sink, breaths hitching and uneven.

"What's wrong?" Adam said, voice high with concern, and Kris squeezed his eyes shut, turning his face away.

"I...was just like that," Kris said, his voice wavering barely above a whisper. "I was just.... Just like that, before. H-heartless. And I didn't... _e-ever_ want you to see me like that."

"Kris...." Adam said, striding over and framing his face in his big hands. He tipped his head back, meeting big, damp brown eyes with his own.

"You were protecting me, weren't you?" Adam asked, softly, and Kris gripped his forearms, biting his lip.

"You aren't like that," Adam murmured, warm breath caressing across his face. "Nothing like them. You have something more. I believe that. I.... I wouldn't have fallen in love with you if it weren't true."

He leaned down, thumbs wiping away the fresh tears that slid down Kris' cheeks, and Kris sighed against his mouth, pressing up into him.

"I want to make love with you," Kris whispered, against his lips, and a slow, luxurious shock wave made its way down Adam's spine in reply.

He smiled, rubbing Kris' back and murmuring into his hair. "Soon, baby. As soon as we get things figured out here."

"Yes," Kris agreed, a small smile creeping across his lips as he buried his face in Adam's chest, melting into the strong arms wrapped around his body.

~

Tommy's eyes snapped over to the bathroom as the door opened, anxious--but Adam and Kris walked out in a tangle of limbs, the demon nestled close to Adam's chest.

 

Tommy couldn't understand it--just a minute ago Kris had been a raging, stereotypical demon. And now, after only a few minutes with Adam, he was serene. In fact, his eyes were full of obvious adoration as he gazed up at Adam, and Adam smiled down at him, eyes just as warm.

Adam tightened his arms around Kris' waist and kissed his face, oblivious to them, before raising his head to glance around at the room. It was in shambles, furniture tipped over in a sea of broken glass. And Brad was _already_ bitching.

"You guys _better_ fucking get my window fixed!" Brad said, voice higher pitched than normal. "Because my landlord is going to have my _ass--_ "

"We'll get you a new window," Adam sighed, before Allison cut in.

"More importantly, why did those things break in like that?" Allison asked.

"Because they wanted him," Adam shrugged, pointing to Brad. "That's why you were assigned to protect him."

"I.... I recognized the one," Kris mumbled, dropping his eyes. "He was the one who...hurt me a few weeks ago."

"Why was he here, then?" Adam demanded, concern thick in his voice, and Kris shrugged uncomfortably.

"I don't doubt they were here mainly for Brad," he said, "but I think.... I think they would have taken me down too, given the chance. They know....that I've been mated to an angel."

"Then how do we know they aren't gonna try again?" Tommy suddenly spoke up, crossing his arms. "Him being here, especially coupled with Brad, is putting us all in danger."

"I-I'm sorry," Kris said, eyes wide. "I'm not trying to, to.... And I'm sorry for what I did earlier; I just...."

"I don't care about that," Tommy said, truthfully. "But the fact is, we were just attacked by demons that you're familiar with."

Kris' bottom lip quivered a little, and Tommy almost regretted his words when Adam shot him a sharp look, wrapping Kris into his arms. "Stop it, Tommy. You're just upsetting him."

Kris made a little noise against his chest, then, and Adam soothed him with a light, gentle kiss, carding a hand through his hair.

Tommy looked away, lips puckering slightly. He knew Adam didn't mean it maliciously...but it still stung somewhere, deep in his chest.

Adam had been completed...and he was still waiting.

"Let's cover that damn window up, anyway," Tommy said, diverting his mind from that train of thought. He went to the kitchen and dug through the drawers until he found a plastic garbage bag, returning to the living room with it.

"Do you have any duct tape?" Tommy asked the man pouting on the couch, who shook his head.

"Not my kink, honey," he said, completely seriously, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

He managed to find some masking tape under the sink, anyway, and Adam helped him stretch the plastic over the window and tape it in place.

"My landlord is going to fucking stab me in the face with a pen or something," Brad said, staring at the patch job.

"Whatever, princess," Tommy said. "If you don't like it, you can--"

The doorbell rang.

"That might be someone I know!" Brad said, trying to tug Adam back as he made his way to the door. "I refuse to be seen by others talking to myself like a lunatic!"

"They're angels. Calm down," Adam said, pulling easily out of Brad's grip and cautiously opening the door.

Tommy couldn't make out Adam's words, but he looked rather unexcited as he stepped back to let the newcomers in. The first, tall and blond, he didn't know. The second, who gave Adam a genuine hug, made something stir in the back of his mind, however...some sense of recognition.

He was brunet and slightly taller than he was, with a muscled, compact body, and, when he glanced up, Tommy's breath caught. His throat and chest were on fire--the very fabric of his being was burning, changing.

No way.

 _No fucking way._

~

Adam opened the door, coming face-to-face with all 5'11" of blond, arrogant Blake. Ah, _shit._

He hadn't had good experiences with Blake in the past--he'd been after Adam for what seemed like centuries, every time they happened to meet. Despite the fact that Adam had very nearly stamped "not interested" across his own forehead.

"Long time no see, Adam," he greeted, all pearly-white teeth and fake importance, and Adam actually managed a greeting that didn't sound like a groan of annoyance.

He stepped back reluctantly to let him in, before finally noticing the other man behind him.

"Cassidy, too?" Adam said, giving a genuine grin, and Cassidy half-smiled, hugging him lightly.

Cassidy and Blake were two of the angels that served as overseers of sorts--while angels like Adam and Tommy assisted the newly sent, they watched over the entire system of angels, and the activities of the demons as well.

The position had only served to give Blake a swelled head, as opposed to Cass, who had _always_ been a sweetheart.

"So what brings you here?" Adam asked Cassidy, completely ignoring Blake, but Cassidy was busy staring at something over his shoulder, breath hitching a little.

Adam raised a questioning eyebrow, but his eyes were already clearing.

"Um," Cassidy said, bringing a hand to his chest, and Brad took the pause as an opportunity to break in.

"Oh, _hell_ no," the human said, standing up and putting his hands on his hips. "Assemble the entire army of heaven in my living room, why don't you? This is fucking _ridiculous--_ "

"Can you take him somewhere?" Adam cut in, looking at Allison, and she nodded, herding an indignant Brad down the hallway.

Then, somehow, he, Blake, and Kris were the only ones left in the room, and Blake looked at Kris with cool eyes, appraising his still form.

"You were just attacked by demons, weren't you?" Blake asked, glancing at the quickly healing cut adorning Adam's bicep, then at Kris. "Looks like you missed one."

Adam bared his teeth at him, wrapping his arms protectively around Kris' waist, and Blake nodded slowly, thoughtfully.

"So the rumors _are_ true," Blake said, crossing his arms. "You've mated with the eternal enemy of our kind."

"You didn't even come to see how we dealt with the attack, did you?" Adam said, eyes burning as he strode towards him. "I'm not particularly surprised that you'd barge in just to see if the rumor mill was accurate.... But you _damn_ well better leave him out of this."

"I don't want to hurt him, Adam," Blake said, raising his hands. "You misunderstand me. It's just.... You're going to come under fire for this. You could do so much _better._ "

Kris growled lowly behind them, but Blake ignored him, moving closer to Adam.

"I've told you before what I can offer you, Adam," Blake said lowly, touching his jaw, and then Kris was putting himself between them, hissing at Blake.

Adam wrapped his arms around Kris' shoulders with a soothing noise, nuzzling his face into his hair, and Kris purred, eyes slitted in pleasure as he sank back against his chest.

"And I've told you no before," Adam replied, glancing up at him with cold eyes. "Infatuation and the mating bond are not one and the same."

Blake took a step back, looking a little abashed, and Adam kissed Kris' temple before pointing towards the door. "Get out, Blake. I don't have to answer to you."

"Fine," Blake bit out, face red. "But you're making a big mistake here."

"You aren't the judge of that," Adam murmured, and then Blake was storming out, the door slamming behind him.

They were silent for a moment, and then Kris was turning in his arms, breath warm against his jaw.

"You didn't have to defend me," he murmured, kissing the soft, pale flesh beneath his lips, and Adam smiled, rubbing a thumb across his full bottom lip.

"Yes I did," Adam mumbled, leaning down to kiss him, and the contact of their lips sent an indescribable static shock of pleasure through the both of them, jumping between their bodies.

"Can we go home now?" Kris breathed, twining his fingers into the thick hair at the base of his neck, and Adam nodded, nosing at his cheek.

"Just let me go and tell everyone that we're leaving," Adam said, giving him a soft peck and a brush of his tongue, before heading into Brad's room.

Brad was pouting angrily on the bed, Allison watching over him, and Adam nearly giggled at the sight.

"Kris and I are leaving," Adam said, giving her a hug and murmuring into her ear, "and, um, tell Tommy to stay here for a while, please?"

"Will do," Allison said, smiling knowingly. "I don't know where he's disappeared to, though."

Adam shrugged, waving to Brad on the way out, who gave him a sarcastic little wiggle of his fingers in return.

Adam made his way towards the bathroom hallway, stopping dead before the turn. It took a moment for his shocked mind to sort out the tangled limbs, but when it did, the sight was a raw spark of a million emotions.

Tommy was pressed into the wall with his arms entwined around Cassidy, making soft little noises into their deep, searching kiss. Cassidy was cupping Tommy's face in gentle hands, his eyes closed and his movements needy.

" _Cassidy,_ " Tommy breathed, his voice a hitching, broken mess as he ran his fingers through the brunet's hair, and Adam smiled softly.

They were still completely oblivious to his presence, and he silently slipped away to rejoin Kris, some great weight lifted off his shoulders.

Things had finally fallen into place.

~

"What?" Kris asked, seeing the look in his eyes when he returned, and Adam simply shook his head, smiling and pulling him close.

"I'm just so, so ready to have you," Adam murmured into his ear, and Kris shivered from head to toe, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Then take me home," Kris mumbled against his lips, and Adam shuddered, swinging Kris up into his arms and obeying.

~

Adam kicked the door shut behind them, and Kris continued working steadily at his neck, peppering kisses across the skin and occasionally apologizing for a sharp nip with the soft lap of his tongue.

Kris latched his mouth onto Adam's jugular, sucking at the flesh like a greedy kitten, and Adam moaned, arching his head back.

"I should take you on the floor, with how you've been teasing me," Adam growled, and Kris shivered in his arms, dragging his tongue across Adam's collarbone.

"However you want it, baby," Kris breathed, and Adam made a beeline for the bedroom, depositing his mate onto his large, soft bed.

Kris looked up at him with slitted, pleasured eyes, running a hand up the inside of his own thigh and arching his back against the sheets.

"Gonna help me with this?" Kris purred, unbuttoning his shirt, and Adam crawled up onto the mattress, spreading Kris' thighs.

Adam knocked Kris' hands away from his shirt, finishing the last few buttons himself and pushing the fabric apart to reveal his muscled, gorgeous chest.

"My job," Adam growled, throwing their shirts away, and Kris gasped and arched as Adam's painted nails raked across his nipples.

"I want you naked when I play with you," Adam whispered, nipping at his earlobe, and Kris pushed up to kiss him with a moan, fingers scrabbling at his belt buckle.

Desperation was simmering just under the surface, and Adam slipped his hand into Kris' pants, cupping his hard length through the cotton of his boxers. Kris whimpered, tongue coming out to massage against Adam's, and then they were bare, flesh on flesh.

Adam kneeled between Kris' thighs, just looking for a moment at the delicious prize spread out beneath him: body flushed and hot, black wings against white sheets.

"Adam," Kris whined, biting his bottom lip and running his hands down his own chest, the tendons in his thighs tightening. "I-I need.... Touch me."

"Gonna beg for it, baby?" Adam purred, teasing his fingertips across Kris' nipples, and Kris made a soft little noise in reply, his thick, flushed erection lying flat against his stomach.

"Yes," Kris gasped, rubbing a palm against his hot, leaking dick, and Adam growled, grabbing Kris' wrists and pressing them into the mattress above his head.

"This is _mine_ ," Adam growled, nudging his bare hips against Kris', and Kris groaned, hiding his eyes against his arm.

"Keep them there," Adam instructed, releasing his wrists, and Kris nodded through his hitching pants, wrapping his fingers around the gilded metal headboard.

 

Adam gave him a kiss in reward, and Kris panted into his mouth with a needy little noise, arching up against his body.

Adam let the heat build, nipping at Kris' lips and flicking his tongue into his mouth, and soon Kris was moaning, knuckles white where he was gripping the headboard.

" _Adam,_ " Kris moaned, brokenly, and Adam kneaded at his hips, lips slipping over one pink nipple.

Kris gasped, his entire body jerking as Adam closed his eyes, his soft, wet tongue flicking against the tight bud.

Kris' strong thighs wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer, and Adam nipped at the pebbled flesh beneath his lips, earning a rough buck of Kris' hips.

His own hips snapped back in reply, their slick erections rubbing together, and Adam bit his lip, resisting the overpowering urge to push right in. Half of him wanted to play with and tease this delectable body all night long, while the deeper, more primal part of him just wanted to _claim_ , to hold him down and fuck.

He slithered down Kris' body, trailing kisses across his tight stomach, and Kris' hips pressed up, his rock-hard cock brushing Adam's cheek.

"Just a minute, baby," Adam cooed, nuzzling his face against the velvety length, and Kris whined, his eyes closed and his lips open and panting.

"C'mon now," Adam teased, trailing his tongue up the crease between thigh and groin. "That's not fair. Let me see those pretty eyes."

Kris' eyes blinked open in reply, looking down at him hazy and clouded, and Adam locked gazes with him, slipping his lips around the flared, swollen cockhead.

Adam curled his tongue around the red-flushed stalk, and Kris cried out, head thrashing against the pillows.

"You taste so good," Adam murmured, dipping his tongue into the slit, and Kris wailed his name, forcing himself deeper into his mouth.

Adam swallowed around him, throat contracting around the thick head, before letting it slide out from between his lips with a wet pop.

"Adam," Kris said, wrapping an arm around his neck and kissing him hard when he moved back up his body. "Make love to me.... Fuck me. Please."

Adam's moan rumbled against his lips, and he grabbed Kris' hips, manhandling him onto his stomach. Kris went with it, whimpering softly when Adam shoved a pillow under his hips.

"Mmm, lemme see here," Adam purred, spreading Kris' ass cheeks and tracing a finger along the pink rim of his hole. The pale, puckered entrance quivered at his touch, and Adam sighed breathily, stomach cramping with need.

Adam ducked down, tongue trailing wetly across the trembling hole, and Kris moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and biting at his bottom lip.

Adam suckled at the clenching entrance, gradually working his tongue inside, and Kris' hips twisted under his hands, trying to buck and squirm. He swept his tongue against the muscular walls of his mate's tight passage, stimulating the thousands of buzzing nerves, and Kris mewled beneath his ministrations, pleading with broken words and the arch of his back.

"Adam," he whined, lip trapped between his teeth, "I-I, that's all I need. I'm so ready for you."

Adam purred at the declaration, taking his own throbbing cock in hand and rubbing the thick head across Kris' grasping hole, a wet trail of precome glistening against the puckered ring.

"Put it inside me," Kris gasped, his wings vibrating against his shoulders with shaky anticipation, and Adam nestled his body in over Kris', the angles of his hips fitting against the supple curve of his mate's ass.

"You ready for this?" Adam softly whispered, laying his hands over Kris' on the bed, and Kris turned his face to kiss him, twining their fingers together on the sheets.

"Yes," Kris breathed, pupils nothing but the smallest slit of black piercing his irises, and then he was crying out as Adam began to push inside, jaw falling slack.

Adam buried his face into the thin, gossamer webbing of one black wing, gasping against Kris' shoulder as he pressed himself into hot, slick tightness. And it should have been rough, or uncomfortable, or _something_ , but the pure euphoria of it was setting Adam's nerves alight, tearing him apart at the seams.

Kris threw his head back and wailed, fingers clenching tight around Adam's on the bed, and Adam latched his lips onto the side of his neck, suckling at the soft flesh.

Instinct took over as his hips met the firm curve of Kris' backside, that throbbing, gorgeous body surrounding his sex in a hot vice. He dug his knees into the bed, giving himself the leverage to push down against him, rubbing just the right spot inside Kris' body.

And _yes_ , that was _it,_ because Kris whined and clenched down around the thick length inside him, squirming beneath him. Adam pulled back, flushed cock emerging from his lover's snug passage, only to snap back inside, energy shocking between their joined bodies and vibrating against their clinging lips.

And Kris was _wild_ like this, throwing his head back and crying out like an animal in heat, his fingers clenching and releasing spasmodically around Adam's. The wet smack of flesh on flesh echoed in their ears, surrounding them in a primal soundtrack of ecstasy and love, and Adam bit down into Kris' shoulder, burying himself into his body over and over again.

Something massive was building in his chest, complementing the orgasm cramping low in his belly, and he could physically _see_ the aura glowing around them now, sparking with energy.

"I love you," Kris whimpered, into his mouth, and Adam replied in like, the light bulbs flickering above them as their aura spat and churned around them.

Their pleasure came to a peak in one all-consuming wave, their lips clinging as they were thrown headfirst into indescribable shocks of pure ecstasy. Kris wailed brokenly, drenching the sheets beneath him with his hot come, and Adam trembled against him, spurting his own release deep inside his body.

Adam groaned once, low in his throat, his fingers squeezing around Kris' on the bed, and then all was still.

The room was silent save for their panting breaths, and then their heaving chests were calming, the radiance around them settling into a steady, pulsing throb of gentle light.

Adam released Kris' hands and propped himself up onto his elbows, pressing kisses to his face and neck. Kris arched into it, purring contentedly with heavy-lidded eyes, and Adam sighed, noticing the foreign, beautiful fullness in his chest.

Not only was the aching void filled again, there was something else, something new tucked away close by his heart. It claimed him as Kris', and Kris as his.... It was a part of his mate, his now. He was sure of it.

"You feel that, baby?" Adam asked, nosing at his jaw, and Kris nodded, turning his face sideways to capture his lips.

"I feel it," Kris whispered, into his mouth, and Adam slipped out of his lover and embraced him, burying his face into his soft hair and just breathing him in.

~

Adam awoke the next morning to the sound of the front door opening, and he opened his eyes, surprisingly refreshed for it being so early.

Kris was curled up beside him, black wings resting delicately against the white, rumpled sheets. His face was slack in sleep, the smallest of smiles gracing his lips, and Adam stretched luxuriously, admiring the naked form reclined beside him.

He heard Tommy shuffling around in the living room, and he made to stand up, gently extricating himself from Kris. Kris whimpered unhappily in his sleep, his grip tightening, and Adam shushed him with a soft kiss, to which Kris subsided back into his peaceful slumber.

Adam smiled down at him for a long moment, before slipping into a pair of pajama pants and tip-toeing out, softly shutting the door behind him.

Tommy was making coffee in the kitchen clad in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt that wasn't his, and he turned at the sound of Adam's footsteps, flushing a little.

"Morning," Tommy started, before stopping short and just staring at him for a moment. "Ah. So you and Kris are finally...?"

"Yes," Adam confirmed, unable to hold back the smile that curved his lips. "How could you tell?"

"You're glowing," Tommy replied, softly, and Adam looked down, finally noticing the gentle light that was still dancing along his flesh.

"You are too, now that you mention it," Adam said, slyly, noticing the same faint radiance lingering around Tommy, and he actually _blushed_ , making a bashful little noise.

"I know," Tommy murmured, his eyes cast towards the floor, lips tilting upwards. "You know...Cassidy, right? Well, we're--"

"I know," Adam broke in, leaning against the counter top, and Tommy's eyes snapped up to him, a little surprised.

"How'd you...?" Tommy asked, and Adam waved a dismissive hand, eyes betraying his amusement.

"It doesn't matter," he said, then grinned. "Congratulations, sweetheart. There couldn't be a better match for you."

"Thank you," Tommy said, walking into his arms and hugging him tight. 

Tommy buried his face into his shoulder, before raising his head and looking up at him with big, earnest eyes. "And I'm sorry, Adam. I'm sorry I ever tried to discredit what you and Kris have--I know I tried to keep you away from him. I didn't understand, then. There's.... There's no way to fight it. I get that now."

"It's all right," Adam smiled, squeezing him a little tighter. "Everything is how it's meant to be, now."

He paused, then commanded, "But Cass _better_ take damn good care of you."

Tommy laughed, laying his forehead against his shoulder, and Adam joined in, marveling at the sense of rightness.

Peace.

~

Adam slipped back into their bedroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Kris was splayed out on his stomach across the bed, the morning light playing softly across the curves and angles of his naked body. Adam smiled at the gorgeous sight, cupping Kris' cheek in a warm palm and running a thumb lightly along his cheekbone.

He was just about to slip back into bed, when he noticed the small sheet of paper folded on the bedside table.

Adam picked it up curiously, slowly unfolding it as some deep sense of gravity settled in his stomach. The words were small and curling, Adam's eyes gradually widening as he read them.

 _Adam:_

 _This was your test, child. Kris', too, and even Tommy's, in a way._

 _That feeling in your chest--it's marvelous, isn't it? It's proof of your_

 _success._

 _Your fate was entwined with Kris' for a reason. It was a test of your_

 _love--your ability to open your life and your heart to another being,_

 _to one who is your opposite in every way imaginable. It was to see_

 _if you could leave your inhibitions, your past loves and your doubts_

 _behind, and trust in what you feel._

 _There was always something different about Kris--you saw that yourself._

 _This was his ultimate challenge, and he succeeded. He overcame the_

 _black creature inside him, and learned how to_   
feel   
_, how to_   
love   
_._

 _There_   
_is no greater accomplishment than that._

 _His outwards appearance hasn't changed--his eyes were the ones that_

 _drew you in and captured your soul. Changing them would be no reward..._

 _but I think you'll see the deeper changes for yourself._

 _Your joining is blessed, Adam. No power of heaven or hell has the strength_

 _to pull you apart, now. And remember.... I am always with you, especially_

 _when your path is rough. Look to me for guidance, and you will find it._

The letter wasn't signed, and Adam held it with shaking fingers, teardrops spattering across the page.

Adam held the paper to his chest for a moment, looking to the heavens, before folding it back up and tucking it carefully away into the nightstand drawer.

He turned back to look at Kris, his breath catching in his throat. He was glowing brighter than any aura Adam had ever seen.  
The brunet's eyes fluttered open a few moments later, his lush, full lips parting in a yawn. He stretched, back arching as his wings fluttered lightly against the sheets. He paused, then, sliding a hand over his own chest.

"I feel different," he murmured. "There's no.... It's.... It's so...."

"I know, sweetheart," Adam replied, laying his hand over Kris'. "I know. It's because.... Y-You're different, now."

"Adam?" Kris asked, detecting the waver in his voice. He propped himself up on his elbows, slitted pupils focusing in on him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, gorgeous," Adam murmured, his eyelashes wet as he smiled down at him. "Nothing at all."

Kris smiled, stretching his arms out for him, and Adam nestled in beside him, cradling Kris to his body.

"You're mine, you know that?" Adam mumbled, nuzzling into the soft hair at Kris' temple. "You're mine forever, now."

"Of course," Kris replied, voice warm in his ear, and Adam buried his face into his mate's shoulder, letting his eyes fall shut.

At times like this, all he could do was count his blessings, and let the tears fall.

 


End file.
